


Thankful for you

by ordinarilyextraodinary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarilyextraodinary/pseuds/ordinarilyextraodinary
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Luna is grateful for more than pumpkin pie!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Thankful for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first times writing for fun, so I'm sure it has some problems. If you have any tips on what I can improve let me know and I hope you enjoy! : )

“Luna, yes you’re hot but stop staring at yourself and let’s go. I don’t want Bellamy to get on my ass about ‘the importance of being on time’ and that ‘timeliness shows respect’ and all that crap.” Raven shouts, from the living room in their cozy little apartment. Luna is in the bathroom rehearsing her speech in her mind, she has never been this nervous. She slaps herself a few times then walks out into the living room.

“Ya, ya it’s not like we are going to be the last ones there.” It’s true, it’s like Emori and Murphy can’t read a clock. That or the fact that they tend to get ‘carried away’, especially during the holidays. 

“See I was right, you are hot.” Raven says with a smirk walking over to kiss her girlfriend.

“You always are.” Luna said grabbing her keys in one and Raven in the other as they headed out the door.

The couple arrives at Clarke and Bellamy’s townhouse with Luna’s pineapple-upside down cakes in hand. They enter the home to see Bellamy and Octavia argue over how to chop an onion while Harper is shaping pieces of crust into perfect leaves, Monty doing a word cross next to Jackson who's asleep on the couch, Clarke and Miller watching old Friends’ Thanksgiving episodes, and Lincoln playing hungry hungry hippos with Madi and Luca. 

“Auntie Luna, Auntie Ray.” The kids abandon their hippos and run to tackle Luna and Raven in a bear hug. 

“Hello, my little angels how are you?”

“Kids, let your aunts put their things down first.” Miller says before leaning down to put his son on his shoulders.

“Raven! Luna! How are you? Food should be ready in about 45 minutes” Clarke says bringing them both into a hug.

“Great, I had to put a childproof lock on these cakes to prevent this one from eating them.”   
Luna replies while nudging Raven, handing off the baked goods to Clarke. 

“It’s Murphy and ‘Mori” Madi squealed, pointing to the driveway. She waits for Luca to get off of Miller's shoulders before grabbing her cousin’s hand and running out the front door to greet them. 

“They really are the favorites huh?” Raven snarked as she looked out to see Luca stuck on Emori’s leg and Murphy swinging Madi around. 

“Don’t worry you get used to it.” Lincoln replied from his spot on the floor.

Soon after everyone was in and settled it was time for dinner. During dinner everyone went around saying what they were thankful for. There were sweet answers from Clarke about their friend group and Monty about his son on the way, Madi saying colored pencils, and Murphy simply saying “this morning” which earned him a slap from Emori. After dinner Madi drags Raven into her room to show her a horse she made by glueing together metal. Octavia and Lincoln sit at the dining table talking about parenthood with the three parent couples in the group. Luca is on the couch asleep on Murphy’s shoulder and Emori is playing with Piccoso as Luna walks over.

“Hey Lun, when do you want to leave?,” Emori said. Every year after holiday get togethers the four of them would leave the responsible adults to go to the Murphy household to get drunk. But this year was different.

“Actually, Raven and I can’t come this year.” Luna says looking around to make sure no one was around and when she was sure she snuck out a tiny velvet box out of her pocket. She opened it to reveal a silver ring with two diamonds holding up a larger one. “We are going to leave soon to get to the machine shop, where we first meet then I am going to ask her to marry me.” 

Emori’s jaw dropped into a smile as she yanked Luna into a hug. “About damn time!” Murphy says joining the hug as Luna slipped the box back into her coat jacket. 

“I know! I just wanted everything to be perfect. She’s everything. I know she’ll say yes but I’m so nervous. Got any tips for me Murphy?”

“Yeah, don’t get a nose bleed.” Which is what happened to Murphy halfway through his declaration of love to Emori.

“I’ll do my best.”

“What are you all talking about?” They turn to see Raven on the other side of the room, far enough that she probably didn’t hear their hushed conversation. 

“You”

“And as you should be, ready to go?.” Raven says as she walks over to help Luna off the floor.

“Sure, we’ll meet you at your place.” Luna says over her shoulder to Murphy and Emori with a wink.

The couple says their goodbyes and thank you and head to the car. Luna had to wrestle the keys out of Raven’s hands. Luna was glad she finally told someone about her plan she can’t believe she is less than an hour away from surprising Raven and being engaged to the smartest, funniest, prettiest, most amazing person she has ever met.

“What?” Raven asked with a smirk.

“What?” Luna replied.

“You have a weird look in your eye and you’re acting jumpy.”

“Jumpy? I have not been acting jumpy”

“You’re being weird, you spent way too much time in the bathroom.”

“I’m my period.” 

“Impossible we’re sinked”

“I’m pregnant” 

“And ugly”

“What?” both of them laughing at this point

“What I thought we were stating the impossible.”

“What? Raven!”

“Yes”

“You did not just use a cheesy fanfiction pickup line on me.”

“So what if I did? It's not like its a lie”

“You are a nerd.” They both were laughing hysterically and distracted Raven enough to notice they weren’t on their way to their friend’s house until it was too late.

“Why are we at the machine shop? We have to be at Emori and Murphy’s”

“Oh stop your grumbling come on, isn’t the sunset beautiful.” 

“Yeah it is.” The machine shop Raven owned was on the top of a hill that had a perfect view of the sky

“Come on” Luna unlocks the door to the machine shop ignoring Raven’s confusion and brings her to the back of the shop to where there are flowers and champagne set up.

“Luna wha-”

“Raven, this machine shop has become one of my favorite places. The entrance where we first met, the break room where we had our first kiss, the welding bench where I asked you to move in with me. We have made so many memories here and all I want to do is to make more.” Luna drops to a knee, Raven gasps. “Ray I can’t put into words how much you mean to me, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to. Raven Rayes, will you marry me?”

Luna can barely finish before Raven pulls her up to kiss that tries to show how much she loves her. “Yes, Yes Luna… I love you so much” They are both in happy tears with smiles miles wide. Holding onto each other imagining what their future holds. But, no matter what happens they will be side by side, always grateful for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts and tips! :)


End file.
